The present disclosure relates to processes and devices for removing solid ink masks. These inks are employed in the manufacture of plastic films with a functional design. For example, a primary application for such inks is the manufacture of circuit boards, and the inks can be applied via printing onto the substrate in the desired pattern.
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) connect and interface electronic components together in addition to other elements in computers, consumer electronics, and automated manufacturing and inspection equipment. PCBs may be produced from a base substrate, typically an insulating material, on which a thin metallic layer, usually copper, is laminated or plated. Chemical etching is then used to remove areas of the metallic layer so as to produce electrically conducting paths or traces. These paths permit electrical interconnectivity between components attached to the PCB. It would be desirable to design processes for chemical etching of substrates that are compatible with solid inks and removal of solid inks, particularly those that make manufacturing processes easier and more efficient.